


For my dearest friend

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Series: We Don't Need Words [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bite Kink, Double Dicks, Hand Jobs, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: "Sidon had never blamed him for his sister's death, defending him even when Link had to confess that he had no memory of her. Despite this, Link still felt guilty but he wasn't sure if it was due to some remnant of memory or if it was due to what he felt for Sidon, increasing his sense of guilt.[...]Link looked down. The very idea of having to leave and having to leave Sidon with that disappointed expression painted on his face made his heart clench. A part of him was already satisfied in having had the opportunity to see him once more, while the other shouted to him to stay and stay with him again and again even though he was aware that his duties came well before his desires, before even of Sidon.[Maybe I could stay for a night.] Link signed instead, blushing when the other's face lit up again at the information.Ah, Sidon was really beautiful."





	For my dearest friend

**Author's Note:**

> “...” \- - > Spoken dialogue
> 
> […] \- - > Sign language

The sun scorched strongly that morning in the mountains.

Link wiped his sweat-soaked forehead with the back of a gloved hand, still searching for breath after an underrated climb.

He leaned over the mountain looking down, it was higher than he remembered. He sighed, knowing already that the next time he would make the same mistake.

Getting back on his way, he took a canteen from the bag and cursed when he felt it too light to be full. He decided to start looking for some water source. Fortunately it didn't take long to find a small lake nearby.

He slowly approached it to fill the canteen, water that then will be boiled in a bonfire to be distilled, just to be sure.

Link stopped as soon as he saw the reflection of his face on the water. He was a complete disaster. The long hair came out of the ponytail, uncombed, while the locks that fell in front were attached to the dirt-covered face due to the sweat.

He took off his gloves to clean his face. Not that he cared about his appearance, but the sweat was starting to get annoying, still flushed from fatigue.

As soon as his hands immersed into the lake, the freshness of the water gave him some relief. Running his wet hands over his face, he wiped himself as best he could, sighing when his gaze returned to his reflection. No matter how hard he tried not to think about it, the water inevitably brought his thoughts back to Zora's Domain and, consequently, to Sidon.

Link bit his lower lip, frustrated. How much time had passed since his last visit? Losing the count of the days had been easier than expected, lost in his duties as a hero, he felt them slipping away despite the regret of not being able to follow his selfish desire to see him again, in not being able to stop time somehow, even just for a day. For one day be just Link, himself and no one else. No responsibility on his shoulders, without the weight of his failure following him, reminding him that he had not been strong enough. He had failed to help the other Champions and failed to protect Zelda.

Yet when he was with Sidon he didn't feel that weight take his breath away. He felt at home - ironic, since that Link didn't even remember what it meant to have a home in which he could stay -, Sidon was the only one who could make him believe he could do anything without that annoying little voice in his head repeating to him that he had to become stronger, more and more.

Of course, Sidon was a fan of the hero Link, of the chosen one, but more importantly Sidon was his friend, of Link the real one. The only one who had shown interest in really knowing him, in encouraging him as a person and not as a soldier who had only to do his duty. He had never doubted his abilities.

Sidon had never blamed him for his sister's death, defending him even when Link had to confess that he had no memory of her. Despite this, Link still felt guilty but he wasn't sure if it was due to some remnant of memory or if it was due to what he felt for Sidon, increasing his sense of guilt.

As the days went by, getting to know him, curiosity about Sidon turned into something more. He felt that something was changing in their relationship and whenever he had to leave Zora's Domain, Link couldn't help but feel a bit sad knowing he would miss him.

Some nights before falling asleep, in a moment of weakness, after a long day when his duties began to weigh down, he wondered if Sidon also missed him. A spontaneous smile was born on his lips to the memory of the warm welcome that Sidon reserved for him, each time as if it were the first, giving him the illusion that perhaps there was a remote possibility that he too felt what felt Link.

His heart tightened in a painful grip as he stood up. Sidon was a good and kind soul to everyone, he was certainly not in love with someone like him. Link felt his cheeks warm, blushing he was surprised to have had that thought. Surely he was aware that what bound him to Sidon went far beyond mere friendship but love?

Love. Even though Link had felt a feeling so strong in the past, he couldn't remember. It was as if Sidon was his first love.

Link felt his heart accelerate to the idea. Trying to chase away those thoughts, he took the Sheikah tablet in his hands. There was nothing wrong with a quick visit.

  


  


  


As soon as he set foot in Zora's Domain, the humidity greeted him, causing him a cold shiver down his spine due to his clothes unsuitable for that environment. In the enthusiasm, Link had forgotten to change clothes.

Ignoring the discomfort, he made his entrance slowly, stopping in front of the statue in honor of Mipha, recognizing the now familiar grip on his stomach.

Although he felt that an inner conflict was about to arise within him between reason and guilt, he tried never to show it, showing himself to be the most impassive possible and, absorbed in his thoughts, he had not realized that Sidon had reached him not as soon as he saw him from afar.

"Link?" He called him, making him jump in surprise. "How nice to see you again after all this time, my dearest friend." Sidon added once he had attracted the attention of the other who, now facing him, returned the greeting with his hand smiling in turn.

"Have you been here for a long time?" He asked and Link could already feel the air becoming lighter, every second more passing with him.

[No, I just arrived.] He explained by exposing his hands, expanding his smile infected by Sidon's energy. [I have to buy some arrows.] He lied biting his lip, a small white lie wouldn't kill anyone, even though lying to Sidon was the last thing he wanted to do he was too embarrassed to tell him the truth.

"Oh." Sidon let out almost disappointed. "So you won't stay long."

Link looked down. The very idea of having to leave and having to leave Sidon with that disappointed expression painted on his face made his heart clench. A part of him was already satisfied in having had the opportunity to see him once more, while the other shouted to him to stay and stay with him again and again even though he was aware that his duties came well before his desires, before even of Sidon.

[Maybe I could stay for a night.] Link signed instead, blushing when the other's face lit up again at the information.

Ah, Sidon was really beautiful.

"I'm happy. I was hoping I could spend time with you. ”He said, lowering himself slightly to shorten the distance. "Sure, if you're not too tired."

Something melted in Link, he always worried about him.

He shook his head vigorously. Too fast.

"We can go swimming like we used to." Sidon suggested.

Link's expression softened at the memory and nodded enthusiastically, following him as he showed the way.

  


  


All the time of the journey they laughed and joked as usual while telling what had changed since the last time they had seen each other or how many times a day Sidon had exasperated Muzu, yet when they reached the destination Link began to shake suddenly.

As if he had taken only in that instant awareness of his body, suddenly the idea of having to undress in front of Sidon embarrassed him.

Link frowned, confused by his own reaction. It wasn't the first time, of course it had been some time since the last one but he didn't understand the difference. He tried to make a quick mind to remember what, on that day, had made him so nervous.

_Love_.

Link blushed, suddenly feeling his heart in his throat. He looked at Sidon, beside him, out of the corner of his eye to see if he had realized his unusual behavior but the other seemed not to have realized anything, still smiling.

He let his gaze wander from Sidon's face to his mighty body, beginning to envy the absence of ashamed for the Zora's nakedness by not having the custom of wearing clothes, except for the pieces of armor to protect themselves in battle.

Link swallowed noisily as his eyes settled on his sculpted pectorals, wondering what sensation they would have given under his hands, wondering what it would be like to touch Sidon's skin - without the obstacle of gloves - and discover the differences with his own. If he had had the chance he would have started with the strong shoulders and then let his hands slide more and more to the abdominals and explore every single inch of that body as tall as fascinating. He had always found Sidon attractive, from the first time he saw him, from the first time he had to raise his head to be able to look him in the eye. Golden and magnetic.

It had been a long time since then. They had helped each other by fighting side by side, Sidon had stopped - after various entreaties of Link - to call him "Master" and had become his friend. It had been a long time since he had conquered him with his kindness and understanding, and now the temptation had become too strong.

"Are you okay?" He heard Sidon ask, bringing him back to reality.

[Sorry.] Link hurriedly signed, turning to him to give him more visibility of his hands. [I was lost in my thoughts.]

"Don't worry, my friend." Sidon said cheerfully, showing a bicep. "Water will erase all bad thoughts."

Nodding, Link began to unfasten his belt, but he couldn't ignore the feeling of Sidon's eyes on him when he remained bare chested. A smile was born spontaneously on Link's lips when their eyes met again and he noticed the embarrassment on the other's cheeks that, promptly, turned on the opposite side apologizing.

Remained in underwear, he watched Sidon dive theatrically as he usually did - not that he minded admiring it - applauding once he emerged as he showed him a bright smile. He dived in turn reaching him in the water, incited by Sidon and only when he emerged did he realize how close they actually were, finding Sidon's face a few inches from his own. Although their height difference was still evident, the depth of the water allowed them to stay closer than they had ever been before. Both blushed but neither had the strength to leave.

Sidon kept shifting his gaze to Link's face, following the path of the drops of water that caressed it until they reached his lips. As soon as Link realized where the other's eyes had settled, he abruptly turned away with his back to him.

Sidon's eyes widened in alarm at the sudden reaction. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way, I -" He began to apologize but stopped when he saw Link shake his head quickly, without noticing the tips of his ears turning red.

He approached Link slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Ah!" He jumped in surprise at the contact, biting his lower lip for fear that something else might come out of his lips. Feeling guilty about the impetuous reaction, he turned to Sidon, still unsure of any justification.

Instinctively, Link looked down, feeling his underwear suddenly too tight, hoping that the object of his discomfort and embarrassment wasn't clearly visible under water, but in doing so he invited Sidon to do the same. His mind emptied completely as blood went down somewhere else.

Sidon's expression changed to realization and all that Link wanted at that moment was to be able to sink under the water and never emerge again.

"It's all right." Sidon tried to reassure him, though his voice had grown hoarse. "It's a completely natural reaction."

Link smiled slightly, incredulous that he wanted to help him even in such a situation.

"I guess you want to be alone."

Although the one of Sidon wasn't a question, the uncertain tone erased the smile from his face letting his mind travel by exploring his fantasies. Link couldn't ignore a shiver of pleasure down his spine when he imagined the sensation of Sidon's sharp teeth on his skin, feeling his throat dry and his cheeks warm as a frustrated sigh escaped his lips.

When he realized that Sidon was moving away, instinctively, he grabbed his arm to restrain him but as soon as he realized what he had done he withdrew his hands as if burned.

Link cleared his throat, aware however that he wouldn't use the voice.

Distracted, he didn't notice that Sidon had reached his cheek with one hand and pulled his hair away. The sudden contact made him lose a beat and when Sidon bent down to clear the distance, closing his eyes seemed the right thing to do.

Link smiled on Sidon's lips when he felt his arm embrace his waist, taking away the effort of having to stay afloat and bringing him closer to himself. Link instinctively put his hands on his shoulders, past the cold and wet armor, now at his same height.

Sidon's skin was surprisingly smooth, but he decided that he liked it. Making his hands move between them, he tried to memorize as best he could that moment and the feelings he was giving him, fearing he would have no chance in the future.

Link moaned as he felt a rush of excitement descend to the lower abdomen when his erection touched the other's body involuntarily. The contact had only worsened the situation, feeling his excitement throb with the lack of attention.

Licking Sidon's lips, he let the passion take over all worries.

When the other one opened his lips, Link wasted no time in deepening the kiss, discovering its flavor, _his_ flavor. That warm kiss suddenly knocked all the inhibitions of Link who, still trapped in Sidon's embrace, girdled his hips with his legs.

It was Sidon who broke off first but Link, reluctant to interrupt, didn't miss the chance to nibble Sidon's lower lip before returning his gaze, still inches from his face.

Both were out of breath, looking into each other's eyes. Link noticed Sidon's pupils dilate and change shape. When he felt Sidon's breathing so close, he had to fight against every muscle in his body so as not to move forward and clear the distance by kissing him again.

"You are so beautiful." Sidon whispered in a raspy tone, still panting.

Link bit his tongue, holding back a moan. It wasn't the first time he received a compliment, - not that kind, or at least not often - but none were like Sidon's.

Sidon's hand slid down Link's back, caressing it, guided by an almost disarming slowness making him tremble under the contact, closing his eyes and enjoying the pleasant sensation.

Link mumbled something that the other didn't understand when he felt the nails, without making too much pressure, to reach the bottom of it, stopping at the underwear.

"Are you sure?" Asked Sidon.

Hearing his voice, Link opened his eyes but again kept his eyes down. Although he could feel his heart threatening to come out of his chest, he knew he wanted it and perhaps for the first time he had never been more sure of something like this one.

He nodded still embarrassed by the position, feeling exposed.

As soon as he had the confirmation, Sidon lost no more time and, with his free hand, lowered his underwear as best he could. Link breathed a sigh of relief when his excitement was finally released from the fabric.

Their lips sought each other again, attracted like a magnet. Sidon could no longer hold back a groan by turning his head slightly, detaching himself from the kiss. It was the first time Link heard it and, to his surprise, he immediately became dependent of it. He hadn't realized how much he needed to hear it again and again, pleased to be the cause of it.

Taking it as an invitation, he began to leave wet kisses on the corner of Sidon's mouth, on his jaw up to his neck - as far as the armor allowed - by gently sucking the skin as he felt Sidon's heartbeat accelerate under his lips.

"Sidon." Link whispered almost imperceptibly, raising his head to look at him. His voice came out weak, almost metallic due to the scarce use of it during those years.

He smiled when he saw Sidon with his mouth and eyes wide open. Although it was the first time he had let anyone hear his voice, it had been as simple as anything else with Sidon.

Sidon returned the smile, one of the most beautiful Link had ever seen.

Link leaned his head on Sidon's shoulder as he felt his hand move to the front, still unable to resist looking at his big hand around his erection.

Placing his lips on his temple, Sidon began to move his hand up and down, stroking it slowly, without haste. Link trembled at the contact, trying to refrain from moving his hips to accompany the other's movements, too slow for his tastes.

Sidon felt his excitement grow as well. He sighed, increasing the speed of the movements and with the increase of them also the moans of Link increased made drunk Sidon of them who, only hearing them, began to pant even though his erections had not yet been touched.

Now lost in passion, Link let himself go completely moving his hips favoring Sidon's movements, in an uncoordinated movement dictated only by the pleasure of excitement. He tilted his head back and gave a long groan while Sidon lost himself in looking at him, unable to look away from Link's face lost in ecstasy.

Sidon brought him close, whispering in his ear. "You are magnificent."

The rush of excitement that the sweet words provoked sent Link close to orgasm.

"Bite me." Link begged breathlessly and for a moment Sidon thought he had heard wrong looking at him in surprise. "Please, just once."

Sidon cleared his throat, blushing. "Fine." He accepted, admitting that the idea attracted him. Very much. "Tell me if it hurts."

As soon as Link nodded, tilting his head to give him free access, Sidon bent over him still hesitant.

He licked his shoulder, savoring his taste before sinking his teeth without too much pressure on the skin. When he heard Link startle, he stopped without moving.

"M-more."

Sidon did as requested, stopping only at the taste of blood on his mouth.

"I'm sorry!" Sidon exclaimed in alarm, detaching himself as gently as possible but when he turned to look at Link he was surprised to see Link's face red as he tried to catch his breath and his orgasm poured on his abdomen.

Link bit his lip embarrassed but the only thing that seemed to worry Sidon was the mark his teeth left on his shoulder. Link caught his attention by tapping on Sidon's shoulder.

[Don't worry, I like it.] Link signed, start to feel his legs aching from the uncomfortable position.

"Link." Sidon whispered although the attention of the person concerned was elsewhere. Lowering his gaze for the umpteenth time and then raising it towards the other, Link pointing Sidon with his forefinger.

Sidon was embarrassed by the allusion. "D- don't worry about me."

Link shook his head disgruntled, but didn't reply. He would never have forced Sidon to do something he didn't want either.

"So." Sidon began, pausing to place a chaste kiss on Link's lips. "You said you would stay overnight."

Link couldn't help smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy to publish the first part of this series.  
>  I decided to do a series instead of a long because they can be seen as stories of its own, but together they still tell a story.  
>  I know that there are various versions of Link Botw, as always, of course, but I decided that in this part it was a bit shy to show the development in their relationship and the character (therefore also of Sidon) if you wanted to read the whole series.  
>  In the next we will also explore Sidon's feelings and point of view, don't worry.  
>  I hope you enjoyed it and that my English is not so bad, let me know what you think.  
>  See you next time!
> 
> Where to find me:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)[Tumblr ](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
